Terra Magica: Rebirth
by Mystic Sharman
Summary: Ten thousand years ago, when the Lanteans returned to earth the eldest of the ascended in the Milky Way decided to alter the flow of the timeline. They did this by slowly transforming Earth into a would worthy of the name of Terra Magica (the Land of Magic). Warning Tok'ra/Harry, Hard-Working/Harry, and Loved/Harry as well as Loving/Dudley and redeemed/Petunia.


Surviving until Hogwarts.

Reviving Help

Dame Alexandra Hope the esteemed principle of Surrey Primary had been waiting for this day for the last four years. As today was the day that she will be able to have the young Harry away from his less than loving aunt and uncle for most of the day because of school. She had managed to get him into the second largest bedroom that would have normally used by Vernon's sister Marge. It has enough room for a desk, single bed, a book self-come wardrobe, with enough room for a ceiling mounted rings platform, which the control panel also acts as the light switch. The room is decorated with Harry in mind, which she named 'Druid's Den'.

In the last four years, she with the help from Professor McGonagall had tricked the Vernon and Petunia Dursley that they had won a foster family award for taking in their nephew Harry. In the two weeks that the Dursleys and Harry where away they had managed to get the entire house to run off magical energy that is feed from the central ward stone. Which in turn is powered by a combination of a druidic rune set that converts electricity into magical energy and enchanted solar panels that absorbs all the solar energy that hits them and turns it into magical energy. That also had meant they had to completely rewire the house and replace all appliances. Thanks to some clever thinking of Minerva's, she had convinced Arthur Weasley to become a magical inventor that specialises in getting muggle technology to work in magical places back when he was choosing his electives. Then they redid the wards to include one that made the Vernon and Petunia treat Harry and Dudley the same. They also instilled a basement cellar and they transformed the number four's Attic into a wizard's study den that had a fireplace contented to the Floo network. Both of which has a ring platforms that are linked to the platform in Harry's room. They had also bought a house elf by the name of Dobby off the Malfoys.

The reason she wants to get Harry in school was that Petunia was showing shines that she was starting build up resistance to the old fair treatment wards. Which was replace by two composition based wards one was an anti-gossip ward and the other was an anti-cruelty ward. The both can be semi fooled as Petunia can semi-concisely use misinformation about Harry to paint him in the worst possible light while not saying complete and utter lies, or just being stricter on Harry than needed without resorting to utter curtly. This resulted in the bond of blood charm being more strongly powered than if Petunia was left to her own ways. Now that Harry was coming to school the next day was she can start praising him for being such a we'll behave young man that he is.

Receiving New Friends and Starting Magical Education Early.

Harry had just had his seventh birthday party that day. His new best friend Hermione who lives in the house across the road from him. The two of them had went straight over to Mrs Hope's place to have dinner and a late afternoon tea. It was over afternoon tea that she introduced them to Professor McGonagall and the realm of real life magic. Then over diner, Mrs Hope introduced them to the Esther the Druid Queen Mother, interplanetary awareness, and the realm of real life sci-fi. Once they had finished desert they were asked if they were willing to be hosts, which they were. Therefore, both Harry and Hermione each got a newly matured Symbiote. Harry called his new partner Meir. While Hermione got that generation's queen whom she named Alexandra after Esther's final host.

It was then that McGonagall had walked Hermione home while Mrs Hope took Harry home. Once the two of them was in Harry's room Mrs Hope showed Harry how to use the Rings Platform. The next day when Harry was exploring the basement Dobby popped in, and said. "Master Harry, madam McGonagall is waiting for you in the Wizard's den in the Attic." With that done, he moved the morning laundry from the washer to the dryer and popped away. Therefore, Harry used the Rings to get up to the den. Where Harry started on his magical education.

Harry's life Goes from good to bad then turns into hell-on-earth

In the two years sense the blending Harry's home life went from good to, bad as the wards that keep the Dursleys hatred in check had suddenly fallen on the Halloween after Harry's birthday. It was then that Vernon started beating the crap out of Harry even to the point where a normal person would have been on death's doorstep. He and Petunia also tried to stave Harry to death. His redeeming feature was Meir's healing abilities and Dobby feeding him and making sure that all of the beatings and the injuries where decremented just after it happened.

Then over the next two years Harry's life turned into hell-on-earth the beatings got more fervent when Vernon was fired from work for embezzling company funds. It was then that Vernon started falling into major debt. Which caused him to lash out even more. In that time, Petunia came to see how Vernon had stopped her from mending the gap between Lilly and her. Not only was that he part a muggle blood-purist faction that despises all things magical. By Harry's tenth, birthday Vernon was sent to prison where he died and faced Christ's righteous judgement.

The firm hand of Queen Elisabeth

On Harry's eleventh birthday he was reading an article in the daily prophet about how the actions of Queen Elisabeth forcing her magically gifted citizens to come out of hiding had on the economies of the British Commonwealth Realms.

The Firm Hand of the Queen Does Wonders By Rita Skeeter

Ever since Queen Elisabeth the second had started forcibly reintegrating her magical subjects back into the normal society there has been a steady improvement in all areas of society. For one the overdue taxes from the rich magical families had cleared all debts held by the government. With the added tax revenue, the government now is in major surplus.

That meant the government could afford to send muggle borns off to get their magical subject mastery while getting a muggle teaching degree so they can teach in one of the magical-muggle integrated secondary schools. Lead to almost all muggle borns and many half-bloods in the country attend these integrated schools that are now nationwide.

This then had two side effects the first was, Hogwarts once throat as the best magic schools in the world be put under review fifteen years ago and was found lacking. Now with major restructuring in the last seven years under the kind hand of Aberforth McGonagall it has now reclaimed its top spot. The other was several witches and wizards had taken up teaching in Primary Schools where they have been able to identify any muggle born in their class. Which is happening a lot more in recent years.

Now twenty years on full magical reintegration is almost complete as the last stages are set to start next year. As the transitory period is almost over. The muggle House of Lords has been abolished with the Wizengamot set to replace it when Queen Elisabeth chooses her wizarding peers.

The Wizengamot however will not be able to act as a court of law. That is the job for the new magical court. It retrial every known living Death Eater under oath. All of the trials will be presided over by Her Majesty Queen Elizabeth the II. The long awaited trial of Sirius Black was yesterday and he was found not guilty of the crimes he supposedly committed. As to his status as an illegal animagus was dismissed on the account that he was at war with dark forces and was not able to register his Animagus ability due to being illegally imprisoned. He is now getting proper treatment for his long-term exposure to Dementors.

It has come to my attention that the once esteemed Hogwarts Headmaster Albus Dumbledore had, ignored the wills of the war heroes James and Lilly Potter. By placing their orphan son Harry with his magic hating relatives. James and Lilly Potter paved the way for Voldemort's demise by willingly give their lives to save their son.

Once he was done with the article, an owl flew in with his Hogwarts acceptance letter once he got it he asked the owl to take his reply the deputy headmistress.

End of Chapter Notes and disclaimer.

Please note that this will be Harry going to Atlantis as a Druid (magical Tok'ra). There will be minor Jack bashing mainly because there is no canon sources that state what kind of faith Jack has, he will default to the same 'faith' as the actor that played him (atheist). As this is a Christian themed story, the story also has no tolerance for those that cannot be at least agnostic. Next Chapter will cover Harry attending all seven years of his Hogwarts Education and it will move more and more away from HP canon and may be a very long Chapter.


End file.
